


The Devils Angel

by UwUTrashcan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Slow Burn, idk how slow but it’s there, idk how to tag, ill add more tags later, kind of, only a little tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwUTrashcan/pseuds/UwUTrashcan
Summary: For their eighteenth birthday, both Lucas and Simon are going to be sent down to the mortal realm to see what they’ll be ruling. Simon is prepared. Lucas, however, is not.Or:Lucas is the son of hades.Simon is the son of Zeus.Things happen
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the pits of the underworld, ya know, hot, firey and Lucas's father yelling at him about how he should, ”be with him in the palace learning how to rule” as well as “learning as much as he can about the realm” and “ learning how to keep-” “blah blah blah ok ok ok I get it, dad, you’re Hades! The almighty ruler of hell! And you want your son, the next ruler to be just as good as the rest. I hear it every day. I get it and I’ll learn but for now, I’m gonna go pick up some babes at the club see you when I get back, ok? Lucas said as he left and went to the club as he did on a regular basis.

Meanwhile in “Heaven”...

“Ok dad, I learned the ceremonial greeting as well as almost everyone’s name, I made sure Luke is ok and everything, as well as patrolled the streets of-” “Wow Simon you really did everything and more! don’t you think that you should take a break every now and then? I mean I personally think that you’re beyond ready.” “I mean, there is no time to take a break when I’m ruler so why take them in preparation?” ”Well ok I’m going out don’t get into too much trouble” “I won’t,” said Simon as his father left.

Both of their 18th birthdays were coming up and as a gift, both of them were to be sent to earth. Or as their fathers called it, “the human world” and when they went back to their respective realms, they were completely prepared to rule over for another 50,000 years. Simon was ready for it, by all means. But Lucas didn’t want to rule over the underworld at all. What he wanted was freedom; he had been living in his father’s shadow his whole life. Everyone shuddered at the name Hades. Yeah sure, they did that for Lucas too but it didn’t feel the same. Simon didn’t want freedom per se, but he did want something that flew under his dad’s radar. A secret he kept from everyone around him.


	2. Life as the son of hades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Lucas was your every day over-entitled trouble maker. He tended to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. People either loved him or hated him. more commonly it was love, and that only boosted his ego. People LOVED him. and when I say loved, I mean girls constantly thirsted over him (like the girl who created him). Boys always asking how he did it and honestly he didn’t exactly know how he did it; he just accepted it. Come to think of it, it had always been that way. When he was young, old souls always told him how adorable he was. and as he grew older it just never stopped. Everyone used to joke that his body count was higher than the number of souls in hell. People would faint at the sight of his face. he couldn’t tell if that was because he was the son of one of the most powerful gods in existence, or because of his “perfect face” as people said. Either way, he found it weird. most of the time his face was covered in a mask (cause he doesn’t want rona). As much as he basked in it he honestly hated all the attention. Everyone expected him to be just like his father. HADES. That name was everywhere around him he was ready to leave the underworld for a year. He was tired of living in his dad's world the pressure to be like him, the comparisons to him, the “your father wouldn’t have done this”. “OK I GET IT, DAD IM SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING BUT IF YOU COULDN'T TELL I'M GOING OUT SO DO ME A FAVOR AND SCREW OFF,” Lucas yelled at his father. It wasn’t uncommon for hades to tell him to do something productive instead of going out and making poor life choices. Granted, Lucas never listened and did what he wanted anyway. He spent as much time away from his father as possible. his presence, in general, was irritating. His birthday was in half a week he couldn't wait because that marked the day he would leave the place he had been imprisoned his whole life... The underworld was always buzzing with gossip and business, but lately, it was all the more busy. News about the new ruler spread like wildfire, which isn’t a shocker. everything big was like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of the 6 people who read this! :) I was gonna wait for this to get more attention to post this but whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’ve been working on this with a friend for a while, and this is my first work. Comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> Have a great day! 🤗


End file.
